A Shinzo Story of Randomness
by TopHatViolet
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP NOW! PLEASE READ!
1. kaboom goes the house

ok this is just some story I made up with the shinzo characters i don' know if it will

go anywhere but ya never know..

TITLE:4 humans,6 enterrents,& 1 robot CH.1 _kaboom go house_

misk,suzuki,and amaya where walking home from school when kaaaboooooommmm! "what the heck" said misk. "it must be..." said suzuki.

"not again" said amaya. they ran to the house .when they entered the door they found dark mushrambo and mushrambo fighting again . "what is it this

time ya'll"asked suzuki .dark didn't say enything ."he started it"said mushrambo childishly. "where's everyone else"asked amaya. "hiya" yelled mushra.

running past the three girls ."what's his rush"askrd misk. "here comes the answer"said suzu. sago came running rught after mushra yelling

"come back here with my twist blade". "fine" whined mushra "as soon as kutal gives back my staff". now several people where yelling at once and the

noise was great . "hey where is golden mushrambo" yelled amaya over the noise. the answer came with another shout ."u people are making too much

noise for me to read i'm going to the liberary" came goldens voice as he stomped out the door. the noise was finally getting to misk . "AH SHUT UP U

STUPID ENTERRENTS"yelled misk . at this every one stopped and stared at her . amaya and suzuki had known misk long enough to know that look on

her face was trouble . "uh oh" said amaya and suzu looked like this 0.o . "thats it out all of you"shouted misk . she pointed to the 5 enterrens . "but" said

sago . "ah no butts about it out now " commanded misk . the 5 enterrents obeyed saddly . "what r u looken at"said misk as her 2 friends stared at her .

"you just threw them out" said amaya . "oh i'll let them back in but they'll be sorry" commented misk . "what exactly do u mean by _sorry_"asked suzuki .

"you;ll see"said misk,"ah thats better ok i'm calm now" . the three girls started cleaning the mess the enterren boys had left behind . "look at this place

there's food on the floor and broken furniture every where"commented amaya looking around . "hey y r we cleaning" said suzu "HAKUBA" she yelled .

hakuba the robot hovered into the room . "can u clean this up pleeaassseee , hakuba buddy"said suzu putting on a sad face . "it would be my pleaser"

said hakuba"just tell me when yakumo getts back from shopping"(which won't be for a whilesmiles evillyshe might even have a littile accedent ok

back to the subject) . "hey where r the kittens"asked amaya . "over here" the kittens sang as they poped out from under the couch . "we where hiding until

the noise died down" said estee . "ya but it was thats scardy cats idea"said sen pointing to ray . "nu uh it was sen's idea" argued ray . "now don't u 2 start

fighting too" said misk with a pyhco face . "aww shes scary"said ray . "i heard that and...thank u"said misk . after the cleaning was done the 5 enterrents

plus goldy , who was back from the librery , where let back in the house . mushra and sago where sitting in the floor and kutal had the sofa to himself

(because noone else could fit on it with him there) while dark goldy and mushrambo where sitting on the couch . "so because of the near destruction of

our house i've decided to give u a punisment"said misk ,"POP QUIZ will your punishment be A). to just say your sorry, B). to clean mine, amaya's and ,

suzuki's room C).to get the dreaded make over or D).none of the above." "um...A"said mushra hopfully . "wrong"said suzuki . "B"asked sago causiously

"wrong again"said amaya . "please don't let it be C"said dark . "haha good joke misk "said kutal . "this is no joke" shouted misk "MAUHAHAHAHA it's D

none of the above so your punishment shall be ...(suspense)...

ok that is it for now the rest will be up soon .hope u like it .later alligater .lol


	2. the punishment

hello,again time for the next chapter! Warning: this chapter contains talking food!

OK i forgot the diclamer last time so here it goes

DISCLAMER:i do not own shinzo but i do own misk ,amaya,and suzuki...oh and this guy named stan that shows up in this chapter.

TITLE:4 humans, 6 enterrens, & 1 robot

CH.2 _the punishmant_

(ok where was I) "your punishment will be ...to get jobs"said misk . "what "the enterrents yelled . "hey not fair" yelled goldy ,"I didn't do anything I was

at the library ". "hump, well I just don't like you"replied misk . "so what will their jobs be "asked amaya . "well I've been thinking and sago u will be the

neiborhood ice cream man" at this everyone started laughing "oh but don't laugh now dark u will be working at chucky cheeses""--" "and kutal u will

be working at local exercise center and mushrambo will be a maid and goldy will be a cafiteria worker , mushra u will wash the windows of a 50 story

building down town". both suzu and amaya where rolling on the floor with laughter while all the enterrents where quiet with a look of confusion thier faces

when hakuba floated in "did I miss somethen" he asked . "hey look on the bright side"said mushra "at least we get paid" . "ha"said misk pointing her finger

at him"the money u earn will go to replace the furniture u destoyed" . "but we don't know the first thing about the jobs u humans do "said mushrambo .

"may I remind u"said suzuki "that I am a demon and misk is only half human"(ya that goes with another story). the enterrens thought that human jobs would be easy but where they wrong.

the next day they all went to thier jobs I'll descibe a few . sago was driveing the Ice cream truck down the street when "ICE CREAM" yelled the mass of

little children as they ran to the truck . "what "yelled sago in suprise . "ice cream" the children chanted as they rocked the truck back&forth, back&forth .

(over to kutal). at the exercise center . he was eyeing all the stange machines that several people where useing . "hello"said a guy coming over to him . the man had on tight looking purple spandex and had blonde hiar up in a ponytail(lol). "I'm stan your instructer". (kutal) "0.o" . "may I give u a tour "

said stan . "sure just point me to the nearest snack bar if you please" replied kutal . "ok here's our famous low cal. snack bar"announcad stan .

kutal egerrly(sp) ran up to the counter and ordered ice cream but immedatly spit it back out into stan;s face . "is something wrong sir"stan said in a happy-go-lucky voice . "this isn't sweet at all"said kutal . "thats because every thing we serve here is suger free and low cal. "said stan T-T"this is going to be one long week . said kutal .

(to where mushrambo was) he was cleaning at the house . "here "said suzu handing him a bucket full of cleaning supplies . "what is this " asked mushrambo taking an item out of the bucket . suzuki giggled . "thats a toilet cleaning brush"said amaya with an evil smile . muskrambo entered the

bathroom toke one look at the toilet and ran the other way only to run into misk . "r u going somewhere" she asked suspicialy . "come on at least let me

have a gas mask it stinks in there " said mushrambo saddly as he went back to doing the dirty work .

(where dark was ) the moment dark entered chuck cheeses he knew he was in for trouble . the walls where bright colors that hurt his eyes and

scearms of hyper children filled the room . he looked around the room for what he was supposed to be doing when out of nowhere a gaint rat ran up to him

"0.o"he had fell over out of shock . when he had picked himself up the rat toke off it's head revealing a man inside . after being a bit supried by this he relized

it was one of those costumes that humans sometimes wore . "hey my shifts over I'm out of here" said the man in the mouse suit . after dark put on the

costume he relized that is was extermely hot inside it and u could only see out of two holes in the costumes head . soon the children where crowdimg

around him pulling him this way and that .

now mushra was washing windows seems harmless right ,wrong. without the use of his hoverboard he had never been this high before . floor after floor of the skeaking of the squeegie on the glass and every time he would finish a window a bird would come by and crap on it . "get away u stupid bird"yelled

mushra in anger but the bird did not move . so mushra to hit it with the squeegie (bad move) . the bird flew away . "ah that'll keep him away "thought mushra . he was all most done on the last window when mushra turned to see not only the bird from before but about 50 of it's friends too as they went

by they craped all over the clean building and mushra too .like bombs from the sky .(LOL)

goldy had been in misk, amaya, and suzuki's school cafatieria serving food he had to wear a ichy hairnet all day . he had often heard the girls complane about the school food saying it was alive but he had always thought they where just exagerateing . he looked down at one of the chicken pattes . it twiched . "I must be seeing things" he thought . it twiched again "hey what u looken at "it squeaked . "and hearing things" he thought . "hi my names carl"

squeaked another one .

at the end of the day they all went back to the house . "so how did your day go"asked suzu . "it was horrable "said sago .he was covered in ice cream .

"i need suger real food"said kutal who looked very tired . mushrambo smelled like pine saw . "I still want to know who mr.clean is"he said . dark looked

paler then usual . (is that possible) . he had finger paintes and pizza sauce all over him . "I dis-like children "he simply said . mushra was still getting the bird crap out of his hair with the help of yakumo . "stuipid bird this means war"said mushra . while goldy looked just plain disturbed . "I had a conversation with a chickn patty "he said . misk ckacled with pride "so have u leaned your lesson" she asked . "yes pleeeeaaaasssseee don't make us go back"

all the enterrents pleaded . "ok but don't destory the house again "warned misk ."come on dark let's get u cleaned up your a mess not to mention u

look a bit tramatized"said amaya . "and mushrambo I got something for u" said suzu as she wiped out a gas mask ,"did't u say u wanted one"

:mushrambolookes confused.

well thats is the second chapter .if u what me to put more on the story then reveiw it please and thank you ! later alligater.LOL


	3. The Zoo! it's fun right?

CH:3

THE ZOO?

Today everyone in the house awoke to a shout."EVERYONE UP!"yelled misk.well almost everyone,while the enterrens went to the living room .mushra was still happily sleeping in his room. now misk wasn't about to stand for this ,she weent up to his room and with suzuki and amaya to divise a way to wake him up. "how about we pour some water on him"suggested suzuki.amaya brought up a big bucket of water and through it on the sleeping mushra,but he simply turned over in his sleep."aww i thought that wpuld work "said amaya."i've got an idea" misk spoke up.she brought out her trusty megaphone and put it up to mushra's ear then yelled into it,"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!".mushra woke up suddenly and fell out of his bed with a "thud" onto the floor.while amaya and suzuki where laughing ,misk dragged the entteren boy into the living room where the others where waiting."ok i have a announcment"said misk still useing her megaphone even though the others where only two feet away."great what is she going to drag us into this time"said mushrambo sarcasticly."we're all going to the zoo!" said misk happily. "oh is that all" said sago."what do you mean by that"asked amaya."oh it's just that last time she had an announcment i got trampled by little children"he said shivering at the horrible memories. "but this announcment is supposed to be fun! "said misk."thats what i am afraid of "said goldy,"your idea of fun includes torchering us". "hey guys are you coming or not"said suzuki already out the door. when they gotvto the zoo they began getting strange looks from randon poeple until,a kid pointed to kutal and said"kitty" and then the kids mother yelled,"oh my god the lion has gotten out of it's cage!" and pointed to kutal.the zoo guards where soon surrounding him poking him with a tazer(lol i love tazers evil smile) "hey misk you might want to tell them that they are mistaken"said goldy but when he turned around misk and the others where nowhere to be found.

(to where the others where)

misk had draged them to where the monkeys where.the monkeys where swinging on vines and sitting on rocks and one in the corner was picking it's nose.mushra seemed interested in the monkeysand jumped into the cage with them.the monkeys all gathered around him more interested in mushra then he was of them.one monkey picked up a leaf and put it on mushra's head.the monkeys all watched the leaf without blinking.mushra brushed the leaf out of his hair in annoyance. at this the monkeys began screeching and howling maddly.mushra quickly picked up the leaf and st it back on his head.the monkeys where silent again."ok i get it" said mushra slowly backing away from them.suddenly the wind blew the leaf off his head again. teh monkeys once again began screeching .mushra scrambled to grab the leaf and stuck it back on his head.making the monkeys silent."what is this somekind of monkey cult"said mushra ,"umm could yeah help me out sago"."ah ..sure"said sago reaching in the cage to pull mushra out but as soon as he did he was pulled into the cage by the monkeys and they began attacking him."oh no first little children now monkeys"he yelled.and yet again misk and the remaning entterens where no where to be found.

(to where they where)

everyone was getting hungey so they stoped to get somthing to eat at a hotdog stand.misk ,suzuki ,and amaya ordered just a plain hotdog while mushrambo ordered a hotdog with ketchepand dark ordered a hotdog with mustard. "arn't these great "said misk."yes ketchep is the best on hotdogs" said mushrambo.at this drak looked up"you are wrong mustard is better!"he said.suddenly the two had anime anger marks on them..the two began to argue and yell over which toping was better.(haha i've done this before with a friend)while misk just sat there enjoying her meal."hey shouldn't we stop them"said suzuki."no it's better that they work there problems out here instead of atthe house where they might brak somthing"said misk."but..."said amaya.as the argument turned into all out dual."ahh no buts"said misk ,"just leave them alone".

little did she know that a police man had just happen to come by and saw the fight and kicked the two out of the zoo.as they where being draged out they where still yelling "KETCHEP!"..."NO, MUSTARD!".when misk finished her hotdog she looked up tp see only her suzuki and amaya."hey whered everyone go?"she said confused..suzuki and amaya got anime sweet dorps ."well then we'll just have to find them"said misk in a very dermined but kinda cheesy voice.she backtracked to where the monkey cage was."hmm where could they be"said misk looking around .the anwer can with a shout"MISK HELP US!" yelled mushra and sago togather.misk looked into the monkey cage and saw the two ennterens tied up in the middle of a circle of monkeys."oh but you look like your haveing such a good time" said suzuki."yeah we'd hate to ruin your fun"said amaya."now.now if they want to miss out it's there choice"said misk.."what are they talking about"whispered sago to mushra."i'm not sure"he replied.misk junped down and untied the two without any trouble from the monkeys."howd you do that"asked sago."yeah the monkeys didn't even try to attack you"said mushra."hmm well i leaned how to train monkeys when i was in brazil"she said smartly."but...youv'e never been to brazil."stated mushra.."oh yeah your right...well i don't know then". "ok now to find kutal and goldy"shouted suzuki. they looked many places and still couldn't find them.."hnn how about we look in the zoo's 'lost and found' "suggested misk "are you crazy they woundn't be there"said sago.."ya never know!"said misk with a smile.so they went to the last and found. the lady running the lost and found looked confused when misk asked her if she had seen a two enterrens..suddenly (i use that word to much) they heard yelling from a building beside the lost and found.and came runnng to see kutal and goldy still tring to explain that kutal was NOT a lion.and that goldy did not dye his hair blonde(don't ask how they got to talking about that)misk steped in and said"may i have a word with you"to the zoo guard she and him went into another room and shouts could be heard .when they came back the zoo guard had tears in his eyes and said"i'm soo sorry ..i didn't know..about your condition" .ok then lets go.."what did you tell him"asked goldy "Oh nothing really that important"replied misk smirking. when they exited the zoo gate they found mushrambo and dark still arguing and somehow they had maneged to get hold of a bottle of ketchep and mustard and where spraying each other with them.both of then covered in red and yellow ."i swear you act like two year olds "yelled misk as she whacked them upside the head with a paper fan that she had gotten from who knows where.and as they headed home misk said"see wasn't that a fun trip!".then followed by the was a loud "WHAT?". and the tree girls laughed.

ok then thats the end of chapter three.i am kinda out of ideas now so if anyone has some ideas for future chapters ,tell me and i might use them. if i do use anyones idea i will give then credit for it so don'tv worry about that .soory if it toke me a while to put this chapter up ! well thats al for now .soo! please review! later alligaters!


End file.
